


Сочинение Сэма Винчестера

by Tanka_Moreva



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Pre-Series
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 00:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12971487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanka_Moreva/pseuds/Tanka_Moreva
Summary: Сочинение Сэма Винчестера на трех листах, получившее высший бал у мистера У*, который был столь впечатлен работой, что не только забыл о собственном условии описать реальные события, но и порекомендовал ученику заняться сочинительством профессиональноАвтор: Сэм ВинчестерПереводчик: Танка Морева





	Сочинение Сэма Винчестера

**Самый памятный случай из жизни нашей семьи**

Самым памятным для нашей семьи стало июльское полнолуние. И памятным оно стало из-за ночной охоты. До прошлого лета отец не брал меня с собой, хотя уже в семь лет я застрелил оленя, спасая Дина — моего старшего брата.

Помню, застряли мы в небольшом городке в одном из центральных штатов. Наш мотель располагался на окраине, рядом с районом, где почти каждый месяц пропадали люди и ходили слухи о маньяке. Полиция постоянно находила трупы, изглоданные собаками, не обращая внимания, что у всех покойников недоставало сердец. Детективы уверяли, что ловят волка, сбежавшего из зоопарка. Работники зоопарка всё отрицали, замечая очевидное: все волки у них на учете, и никто из них не коллекционирует сердца. Газеты разделились: кто-то поддерживал полицию и ругал зоопарк, кто-то утверждал, что полиция всё выдумывает, чтобы не ловить маньяка. Но в одном все сходились: мало фактов.

На самом деле фактов хватало. Одни сердца чего стоят! И как детективы не могли не заметить — маньяк орудовал строго в полнолуния.

Тридцатого июня отец и брат зарядили пистолеты серебряными пулями и ушли разведать обстановку. Я остался один с заряженной серебром барракудой. Мне отдали простое и привычное распоряжение: никуда не отлучаться, дверь не открывать, при опасности — стрелять и только потом спрашивать. Я пытался читать — не вышло, смотреть телевизор — тоже. Он заглушал подозрительные шорохи, а любой посторонний звук мог спасти мне жизнь. Звуков хватало: на улице изредка проносились машины, постояльцы мотеля иногда проходили мимо нашего номера, рама окна слегка скрипела. И хотя я находился в безопасности, сон не шел.

Я самый младший в семье, и мне очень обидно отсиживаться за чужими спинами. Отец и Дин уезжали на ночные охоты, возвращались под утро, пропахшие победой: порохом, солью, гарью и потом. Чаще возвращались с удачей, но хоть они и хорошие стрелки — неудачные дни тоже случались, когда монстр успевал их достать. Тогда к запаху победы примешивался кислый запах запекшейся крови. Тогда мне приходилось помогать: промывать раны, вытаскивать осколки, зашивать, накладывать мази, делать перевязки.

Я постоянно боялся, что им придется как никогда туго и они не успеют добраться до дома.

Сейчас шла охота на очень сильного зверя. Укусы его опаснее всего — лучше умереть, чем заразиться таким бешенством. Оттого мне вдвойне было страшнее за отца и Дина, оттого свои карманы я забил патронами, хотя сильно сомневался, что мне выпадет шанс перезарядить револьвер.

Ночь прошла в полудреме, я ворочался, пытаясь разглядеть в темноте крадущегося зверя. Барракуда лежала рядом, на тумбочке. При каждом шорохе шин я подскакивал — мне всё казалось, будто отец и брат вернулись и им срочно требуется моя помощь.

Наступило обычное утро: я поднялся строго по графику, раз и навсегда установленному Джоном Винчестером; почистил зубы, сбегал до речки (две мили туда, две назад) — это всё входило в утреннюю разминку. Когда вернулся, увидел Дина и отца — они завтракали привезенными из закусочной пирогами, для меня прихватили какао и пирог со шпинатом. По их виду я понял: охота прошла впустую.

Я отчитался за проведенную ночь. Отец отставил чай.

— Дин — отдыхать. Сэм, иди потренируйся, потом почитай, а после обеда выспись.

Я и так стоял прямо, но от этих слов вытянулся в струнку.

— Да, сэр, — только и удалось пролепетать мне.

— Пойдешь с нами. Проверь свой револьвер, почисти его, неприятности нам не нужны.

— Так точно, сэр.

— Выполняй.

Отец вышел из кухни, я радостно повернулся к брату. Тот, несмотря на уставший вид, сиял.

— Я его уговорил. Сказал, что без Сэмми мы не завалим эту сволочь.

Я молчал. У нас не принято обниматься и сюсюкать. Но Дин ждал ответа, и мне удалось из себя выдавить:

— Спасибо. Я не подведу.

— Конечно, нет, — отозвался Дин, — держись возле меня и слушайся. Я присмотрю за тобой…

Так как я нахмурился — ну вот, снова обращается со мной, как с маленьким! — Дин быстро добавил:

—… я обещал отцу.

Я кивнул в ответ:

— Я не подведу. Ты же знаешь. Я хорошо стреляю. И бегаю тоже, играю в футбол…

— Ты чемпион, — Дин хлопнул меня по плечу, — я в курсе. До вечера.

Я выполнил упражнения на выносливость: бег, отжимание, подтягивание. Сделал летнее задание по истории. Пообедал. Немного прогулялся по округе, стараясь не думать о вечере. После — лег спать, не надеясь отдохнуть как следует, но так вымотался, что сразу заснул. И когда Дин потряс меня за плечо и произнес: «Вставай, соня», — мне показалось, будто я закрыл глаза лишь на минуту.

Вечерело. Мы молча поужинали. Я проверил еще раз револьвер и пули в карманах, Дин протянул мне посеребренный нож.

— Готовы?

Я кивнул, и мы выдвинулись из мотеля. Доехали до места достаточно быстро и разделились: отец оставил нас в одном квартале, а сам направился в соседний — именно там чаще всего пропадали люди.

Страшный и опасный зверь как-то сам собой отошел на второй план. Он все еще внушал ужас, но я уже понял, что боюсь не его, а боюсь не справиться, не оправдать отцовского доверия, подвести брата. Моя фантазия в красках рисовала раненого Дина, которого укусил зверь из-за того, что я промазал.

— Страшно? — спросил меня Дин и попал в десятку.

Я помотал головой и решил взять себя в руки. Получилось не очень: меня знобило, но я продолжал упиваться ужасами. А Дин нарочно (это я уже понял потом!) всё испортил.

— Знаешь, почему мы взяли тебя с собой? — спросил он очень провокационным тоном.

— Ты был младше меня, когда начал охотиться, — буркнул я.

— Нет, не поэтому. Просто я сказал отцу, что на такую приманку, как ты, вервольф точно клюнет. Вервольфы обожают маленьких принцесс.

Я сильно разозлился:

— Я не маленький и не принцесса! Папа взял меня, потому что я готов. И мне уже тринадцать. Понял, придурок?

Дин пожал плечами:

— Как скажешь, Лея.

От злости я перестал трястись от страха и, спокойный и сосредоточенный, замер, прислушиваясь к каждому звуку.

Зажглись фонари, мы стояли под неработающим, чуть дальше другой фонарь никак не мог включиться: всё время моргал и шипел. Слева в мусорных баках закопошились крысы. Милое местечко. Но мирное.

И вдруг, около полуночи, раздался звериный рык.

Я устал ждать, потому рванул вперед, но Дин нагнал меня и остановил.

— Мы остаемся на месте.

— Дин, ветер дует со стороны отца в сторону вервольфа! Тот его почует, а нас нет. Мы может пригодиться.

Дин заколебался и отпустил мой локоть. В темноте я не видел его лица, но слышал неуверенный голос:

— Нет. Нет, Сэмми.

— Отец может не справиться с ним.

Дин больно вцепился мне в плечо.

— Отец — справится, — не терпящим возражений тоном заявил он.

— Но…

— Я так сказал, — отрезал он, — а я старший. Отец оставил нас здесь. Значит, мы остаемся.

В этом весь Дин: если отец отдал приказ, значит, все будет так, как он распорядился. Дин очень хороший и послушный сын. В отличие от меня.

— Дай мне телефон, — потребовал я.

— Угомонись.

Поругаться мы не успели, отец позвонил нам раньше. Мы передали информацию, получили всё тот же приказ: оставаться на месте.

Время текло медленно, фонарь шипел, мы, затаив дыхание, прислушивались к каждому звуку. А когда выстрел разнесся гулким эхом по кварталу — вздрогнули. Но тут же услышали вой зверя: значит, отец задел его. Вой перешел в поскуливание и стих.

— Ну вот, все кончено, — разочарованно произнес Дин.

А я обрадовался Да, мне хотелось показать брату, что я не маленький, я могу охотиться, но я был рад, что все закончилось именно так.

Отец не перезванивал и не брал трубку, и радость сдулась, как воздушный шарик. Я не успел предложить Дину отправиться на поиски, потому что раздался новый, удивительный для этого места звук. По асфальту мелкой, но быстрой дробью стучали каблучки. Мы, не говоря ни слова, немного прошли вперед — обзор загораживал мусорный бак. Так и есть: к нам бежала девушка. Я достал барракуду и большим пальцем взвел курок. Повернулся к брату. Тот уже в одной руке сжимал нож, в другой пистолет.

Между нами и бегущей девчонкой оставалось не больше ста ярдов, когда из переулка выскочил вервольф.

Раненый и разъяренный, он несся прямо на нее. Тяжелое дыхание зверя слышали даже мы.

— На землю! — крикнул ей Дин, прицеливаясь в вервольфа.

То ли она не слышала, то ли не соображала, но не подумала уйти с линии огня, продолжая собой загораживать мишень. А ведь мало попасть в вервольфа — попасть нужно серебреной пулей точно в сердце. Только прямое попадание в сердце способно его остановить.

Мы бросились навстречу. Дин пальнул в вервольфа и слегка зацепил его. Я понял, что он и не старался попасть, хотел лишь переключить внимание с жертвы на нас. Вервольф обогнал девчонку, она его уже не интересовала. Мы стали стрелять чаще, девчонка замерла, так и не подумав отойти в сторону и сжаться в комок. Из-за ран вервольфа постоянно заносило, и мы никак не могли угадать, куда его дернет в следующую секунду. Мне до сих пор кажется, что он медленно надвигается на нас, а мы стреляем и отчаянно мажем. На деле же не прошло и нескольких секунд. Конечно, изначально мы стреляли мимо из-за сбившегося от бега дыхания.

У меня кончились патроны, и я принялся заряжать барабан. Взялся за рукоятку двумя руками. Прицелился.

— Сэм, — быстро проговорил Дин, — выдохни, потом стреляй.

Я послушался. Выдохнул. Вервольф как раз прыгнул на нас. Мы открыли огонь одновременно, высаживая обоймы. Выстрелы оглушили втройне — к нам присоединился отец.

Нашпигованный серебром вервольф рухнул на землю, задевая меня.

— Нет! — заорал Дин, кидаясь с ножом на зверя. Но волновался он зря. Вервольф уже не мог укусить, только залить меня кровью и слюной.

Отец тоже бросился ко мне. Он, как и Дин, забыл про спасенную девушку.

— Все в порядке, — бормотал я, пока Дин меня ощупывал и обнимал, — лучше пойди успокой девчонку.

— Тебя не спросили, — с явным облегчением отозвался брат, но повернулся к жертве. Девчонка сидела на тротуаре, прижимая руки к ушам и покачиваясь из стороны в сторону.

Пока Дин успокаивал ее и одновременно пытался разглядеть, нет ли укуса, отец рассматривал вервольфа. У вервольфа на месте грудной клетки мы увидели кровавое месиво от пуль отца. И то же самое на спине. От наших пуль — Дина и моих.

— Молодец, Сэмми, — похвалил отец меня.

Я ждал продолжения.

— Я оставил вас прикрывать отход из квартала, и вы справились. Ты заметил, откуда дует ветер, быстро разобрался в ситуации, попытался проявить инициативу, уступил старшему, не испугался. Вы отлично сработались. Ты настоящий охотник, Сэм.

— А мне теперь положено пиво, как настоящему охотнику? — развязно спросил я, но быстро поправился: — Сэр?

Отец ничего не ответил, лишь потрепал по волосам.

Мы довезли девушку до дома, а Дин даже взял у нее телефон. Вервольфа сожгли и зарыли в лесу. Утро встретило нас на пороге номера. Усталых, но счастливых.

Отец не сказал, но я твердо уверен, что и он считает эту охоту, где мы втроем убили вервольфа, самым памятным событием того лета. А может, даже самым памятным в жизни.

 **Примечания:**  
* полнолуние в 1996 году было в Субботу 1 июня 1996 г. в 20:47:11 (UTC), то есть примерно в 9:57:11 после полудня в центральных штатах.  
* барракуда — револьвер Fabrique Nationale Barracuda, родные патроны .357Magnum


End file.
